


Lacuna

by Spencellio



Series: birds of a feather [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: (vague mention), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Child Neglect, Eating Disorders, Luke Patterson is a good friend, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, boys crying, happy-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 20:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencellio/pseuds/Spencellio
Summary: Lacuna - an unfilled space or interval; a gap.or: Bobby has always hated the quiet, so Luke makes some noise.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson
Series: birds of a feather [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Lacuna

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBBY!!!
> 
> This is part of an au I've been working on where the ghost(tm) are all alive and teenagers in 2020. They are all trans and gay because I'm trans and gay and I said so.
> 
> Background for Bobby: I hc that his family was neglectful (with the band representing found family i refuse to believe that he had a good relationship with his parents), in this au he moved in with his uncle Trevor and his cousin Carrie when he was 15.

Bobby Wilson has always hated the quiet.

It reminds him of home - of locked doors and backward glances. Of parents who treated him like a business partner. Or a twelve-year-old boy collapsing in on himself like a dying star because he had never once known love.

Luke made things easier - Like, who had found him before he had gone supernova, Luke, who had introduced him to his first friends, Luke, who loved him at his worst. So with Uncle Trevor on a business trip and Carrie at band practice, leaving him alone in a house far too big for him, he does the only reasonable thing he can think of and calls his best friend.

"Hello?"

The voice sends a wave of calm crashing over him, sudden and warm. He revels in it.

"Bobby? You there?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I- Can you come over?"

"You okay?"

"Fine! Fine. Just... Uncle Trevor isn't home, and I-"

"Do you want me to call Alex and Reggie?"

"I..."

"Only if you want me to," Luke says quickly. "It can be just us if you want."

"I don't think I could handle Reggie right now," he says slowly.

He doesn't have to watch his words anymore, but lifelong habits are hard to break. Even now, talking with Luke, the safest he's felt in years, it feels like one wrong word could ruin everything. Luke understands. Luke understands better than anyone.

"Great. Just us then. It's a date."

Bobby ignores the way his pulse begins to race. He doesn't need this right now.

"You need me to stay on the line?" Luke continues, oblivious to his panic.

"I should be fine until you get here," he says after a pause.

"Are you sure? You aren't just being an idiot and pretending you don't need help again?"

_Busted._

"Luke, I'm fine. I'll play some music or something."

Luke hums, unconvinced, but he doesn't push it. He loves that about him - he knows when to press on and when to let things go. Talking to Luke is easy.

"See you soon, then."

"See you soon."

* * *

True to his word, Bobby turns on his music. He doesn't listen - not really. It's nothing more than background noise, something to keep his mind from wandering.

It takes Luke 20 minutes to pop up outside his window. He crawls across the bed to open it and pulls him in without a word. Once he's safely inside, Luke pulls him into a quick hug before looking around and wrinkling his nose.

"Dude, Paramore?"

"Hey, Hayley Williams is a legend," he protested weakly.

"Sure, a legend at putting people to sleep. Here."

He makes a grab for the phone but Bobby is quicker, scrambling back with his cell in his hand. Luke laughs as he follows, tumbling off the bed and landing on the carpeted floor with a thump. Bobby's pinned, one hand still gripping the phone tightly and the other holding Luke's wrist.

"Do you give?"

"No way! You're gonna play like... Nirvana or something."

"Fuck yeah I am!"

Bobby kicks his legs, trying with no avail to nail Luke in the back. The taller boy laughs again, grip loosening for a moment as he does his best not to double over in amusement. Bobby takes advantage of the distraction, wrapping his legs around his waist and rolling them over. They're both laughing now, and Bobby can feel the weight on his shoulders lifting.

"Uncle," Luke cackles, "uncle!"

Bobby heaves a sigh, letting his body drop against Luke's. The younger boy lets out a huff, but wraps an arm around him all the same, fingers tracing imaginary designs against the fabric of his shirt.

"How are you doing?" he asks, voice quiet.

"Better," he surrenders. "It's manageable."

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"'S okay. You're here now, aren't you?"

Luke hums, hand traveling up to play with his hair. He melts into the touch and lets out an involuntary sigh of relief. His friend chuckles, a low sound that rumbles in his chest, and Bobby practically liquifies. 

Eventually, regretfully, he lifts himself enough to roll off of Luke's chest, landing on his back on the carpet beside him with an _oof._ After a long, pregnant pause, he speaks.

"I used to think it was normal," he said finally. "Feeling like you needed to earn the right to be loved." He stopped. Breathed. Continued. "I thought that, if I was the best at everything, they'd look at me and see someone worth caring about. Bull. Shit. Even when I was starving myself and sleeping three hours a night to stay fit and at the top of my classes, they didn't so much as spare me a second glance. I can't help but wonder if..."

He sniffs, rubbing his eyes with the back of his left hand. His right finds Luke's, and the taller boy gives it a comforting squeeze. He sighs, turning his head to face his friend.

"Hey," Luke says softly. " _Hey._ You're worth a million of them, alright, B? And- and if they can't see that, that's on them! You've always been enough."

A surprise sob tears its way from his throat before he can stifle it, and Luke jolts. His eyes well up with tears, and he turns away. At his side, Luke sits up.

"Bobby?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Luke struggles to his feet, knees popping as he does, and offers him a hand. He takes it, and Luke drags him into a tight hug. He stiffens for a moment before leaning into it, returning his face to the crook of the taller boy's neck and breathing in the familiar scent of his cologne.

"We love you, man. You know that, right? Alex and Reggie and I? We wouldn't be the same without you."

"I love you too," he breathes, and every ounce of his being means it.

Bobby Wilson has always hated the quiet.

It reminds him of home - of closed doors and backward glances. But he's not alone anymore. And he never has to be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done! Sorry it was so short, I wrote it in about an hour so it's not my best work. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
